


Christmas, we love that. Maybe.

by Helloperson90



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Light Angst, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloperson90/pseuds/Helloperson90
Summary: Family fluff? Light angst? Yes. Maybe.Reliving memories are painful.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 41





	Christmas, we love that. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fanfic for the dsmp and on this website.   
> Do NOT show the cc's this fanfic.  
> I wrote this with someone in mind.   
> Might update this but eh, it can be a small oneshot yeah?

He sighed as he closed the front door behind him, the warm and welcoming atmosphere hit him. He missed this. The faint smell of cookies caught his attention as he took his dirty and torn sneakers off. He looked around the room, taking it all in again before he would leave. It was inevitable and he hated it.  
The small doodles on the tan walls brought him back to his father gently scolding them to not draw on the walls. He missed him. The dark wood floor was as clean as it could be with children around. The lit candles on the shelf providing a dim light.   
He glanced at the coats and hats hanging on the coat rack. A medium green coat, small patches sewn in. It was clear the coat was old and definitely loved. A bucket hat with light green and white stripes. It was in a decent condition compared to the coat. Next to it was a faded red hoodie, dirty, damp, holes scattered all over it. He turned his focus to a red cape, it to had patches and was damp. The fluffy and, supposed to be, white material was dirty and looked gray. What caught his eye the most though was a dark brown trench coat. It had clearly been sewn together by the visible white and black string. A small flag was seen in on the the left side shoulder. Blue, white, and red stripped along with the semicircle black and a thin yellow outlining the semicircle. All faded.   
He looked down at the shoes. Black and white sneakers, the white a faded yellow. It was worn. All the shoes were. From what he assumes are sandles to the boots. All warn and in bad condition.   
He sighed and walked out of the room and to the living room. He was greeted with the sound of talking and laughter along with the smell of pie. There was a lit Christmas tree, filled with ornaments. Some seemed to be homemade and others worn. There were worn presents under said tree. Each decorated to match the person they were to be gifted to. He missed this. He missed them. A woman, beautiful brown hair matched her Christmas sweater and pants. She wore white slippers. Why can't he see her face? Why can't he remember her? He doesn't know and he doesn't want to ponder on it for to long. He looks at the man next to her instead. He had shoulder length blond hair, his ocean blue eyes somehow matches his light green sweater. He didn't wear slippers. The sound of laughter broke him from his thoughts as he looked over at the two boys on the black couch. They were obviously twins. He missed them.   
Before he could think any further he was tackled into a hug. He looked at the boy. He had short blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a green sweater. He missed him. He doesn't know what he's saying, but the boy is excited to see him. He's so clingy. He hated it. He always left at this part.  
He gasped as he awoke. He curled into a ball and buried his face into his knees. It hurt. Why did he have to relive those memories. They haunted him, mocked him, and reminded him of what he could no longer have. He missed him. he missed them all, his family. His oh so wonderful family. He missed his mother. He can't remember her but he kissed her. He missed his Dad and his brothers. He missed his home. If they never came here then they wouldn't have been torn apart.   
.  
.  
.  
He decides he doesn't like Christmas.


End file.
